


Bum Rap

by theriott0810



Category: EXO, bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriott0810/pseuds/theriott0810
Summary: So I killed a person?Meet Oh Sehun, jobless and currently a murderer, maybe?





	Bum Rap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuous chapters which probably will be updated once in a very long while- Legal terms will be explained but most which included below are pretty much a general term and could be easily understood. In case if I might came up with a complicated one, I'll provide the definition at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Few Characters will be added in the next or the next few chapters; this is just an introduction,
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**In the interrogation room;**

 

 

Officer 1: ( _loud sighing_ ) Do you remember anything young man?

 

Sehun: I swear I am not a murderer...

 

Officer 2: Same old excuses, young man. Whenever someone walked into this room, they always tell us the same shit, yet at the end of the trial, court will found that those person are guilty.

 

Sehun: Mr. Officer, I'm telling you nothing but the truth. I was there because I heard dogs keep on barking and sort of shouting... So I went there and saw nothing but two dogs, almost fighting with one another and when they realized I was there, they suddenly came to my direction before started biting on my right leg. I couldn't even move! ( _Slowly crying_ )

 

Officer 2: You... You are the last person seen to be leaving the place before their neighbor found the dead body of the Bang’s family. Are you still going to deny the accusation made upon you?

 

Sehun: I didn't... I never killed anyone, why would I admit to a false accusation against me?

 

Officer 1: Oh Sehun, you surely don't have many choices left. Its either you admit it on your own or...

 

(A loud sound of someone's shouting and the creepy whisper of broken bones could be heard)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The other side of the interrogation room;**

 

 

Head Chief: He is the murderer. Junmyeon, make sure to send the file to the prosecution by tomorrow, they need it asap.

 

Junmyeon: But sir, proper investigation is yet to be completed. We can't charge him, at least not now. Its against the etiquette of how we do things around, sir.

 

Head Chief: If I said he is murderer then he is the murderer. No but, Junmyeon. The public needs to be comforted, the press must release any news to maintain the peace. Imagine if you were in my place, you surely will do the same thing.

 

Junmyeon: Yoon...

 

(Investigator Yoongi could be seen leaving the room)

 

Junmyeon: Give Yoongi some more times to complete the investigation. I beg you. We can't accuse an innocent citizen.

 

Head Chief: Then what? You're going to let the press pressuring me, telling the public that I can't handle such cases? You want people to live in fear?

 

Junmyeon: Sir, never in my mind to be rude or to go against your words- But, we are dealing with someone's life right now and if its turned out he is not the one who killed the family, public will attack us once again, sir.  Let say, I proceed with it and throw this guy in a prison, you have to know that the actual killer is still there, wandering around the street to find his or her new victim. I'm sorry sir, but this is not a right thing to do. Its too unjust for the poor boy.

 

Head Chief: I don't care, if you don't want to do it, I'll release the matter during our press conference on Thursday.

 

Junmyeon: Its tomorrow sir! You can't do that!

 

Head Chief: I'm your head and you're supposed to follow my words. Now go and complete the case file.

 

(Head Chief walked away from the scene, Junmyeon slowly heading out of the room)

 

Yoongi: Tough decision huh? (Pull out a cigarette from his right pocket and put it in between his lips)

 

Junmyeon: If you start smoking I swear I'll beat you up.

 

Yoongi: (laughs) Calm down, Junmyeon. You have to chill a little bit.

 

Junmyeon: I can't, that poor boy... I just can't. (Sighing and pull out the cigarette from Yoongi’s mouth) Hey Yoongi, tell me, based on your professional view, what's the possibility he's the killer?

 

Yoongi: Tough question uh. (Sighing) Everyone is innocent unless proven otherwise.

 

Junmyeon: So is the otherwise exist in this case?

 

Yoongi: Can't say much uh. We received indirect evidence from an eye witness stating that he saw the boy running away from the scene around the time where the incident took place or happened. Relevant question, why would he run if he's innocent? Does he wants to pee? Is there any emergency? One more, he said that the dog bit his leg, right leg. Then how come the medical department found no injury on any of his legs? Surely, there's no strong circumstantial evidence which could prove that the boy is guilty. But, if the Head Chief is satisfied with whatever stuffs my department collected and prosecution approve the charge made against him, then his lawyer going to fight for the plea of his innocent.

 

Junmyeon: I could see it in his eyes. He...he's just a bystander. Appeared in wrong place, wrong time.

 

Yoongi: Well, that's reality for you.

 

Junmyeon: In just one night, could you please help me? I know the kid is not the murderer.

 

Yoongi: (sighing) I'm supposed to rest, its my day off uh. (Scratches the back of his neck)

 

Junmyeon: Any of your guys?

 

Yoongi: Uh... Try to find Tae in the lab. He's still running the blood test.

 

Junmyeon: Minseok?

 

Yoongi: Damn, I forgot about that oldie. Uh, oh- he's collecting the information about the boy. Maybe you can go and see him for further background check? I guess?

 

Junmyeon: You just going to let the boy be prosecuted?

 

Yoongi: Hey, its not finalized yet that he's going to be imprisoned or anything. We did our part well, we just investigator, nothing else nothing more. Let the prosecution decide.

 

Junmyeon:  I can't. I just feel like...

 

Yoongi: Junmyeon... Learn to let go. If Yongguk could accept the fact that he just lost his entire family, shouldn't you help him by sending the file so the case could be settle smoothly?

 

Junmyeon: I just...

 

Yoongi: Take a chill pill. Narcotics department got load of them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Forensic lab;**

 

 

 

Taehyung: Shit, they going to prosecute the boy wow wow (walks in while holding bags of snacks and a cup of iced coffee)

 

Minseok: Should've release the poor boy.

 

Taehyung: Yoongz approved the file somehow.

 

Minseok: That lazy bitch.

 

Taehyung: (laughs) I bet he's thinking a way to save the kid. He just... won't show it.

 

Minseok: Yes, by remanding him for few days then lock him up in a jail, send the file to prosecution and he will magically appear with new evidence. He won't get lucky every day, Tae.

 

Taehyung: Ah, our boss. That's just how he works his stuffs.

 

(Junmyeon walks in)

 

Taehyung: Police guy! Its not a surprise to see you here! Minseok is there to explain more about the boy, may I lead your way?

 

Junmyeon: Uh sure Tae.

 

Taehyung: Don't worry too much, you'll get uglier than you are, Police guy!

 

Minseok: Tae-

 

Taehyung: I'll leave you two alone, okay? Have a nice chat ahead.

 

(Taehyung waved away and left from the scene)

 

Minseok: No parents, no family, no background.

 

Junmyeon: Okay, let me breathe for a second.

 

Minseok: There's no room for mistake if you really want to  save the kid. Next, was born in a hospital in Daegu, mom runaway after gave birth and the baby was taken in by an orphanage in Bundang-gu. Was registered under the foster care system, tough luck, his first foster family a drug dealer.

 

Junmyeon: The system didn't fucking filter the family background?

 

Minseok: I'm not sure on how they run the system, Junmyeon. From what I've heard, the orphanage needs money and surprise, drug dealer have lots. Continuing, later was found with broken bones because apparently, the family abused him.

 

Junmyeon: Not a surprise.

 

Minseok: But fucking system didn't realized their system and sent him to other foster family. Good one but too religious. A fucking part of cult and kid was raped twice by people there when he attended a religious camp. He ran away and was caught, sent to a juvenile centre for problematic kid. After being released from the centre at the age of 14, system pulled him out and he lived in an orphanage in Samsung-dong. Yes, the one funded by the temple. The kid a very good one, all the monks said he's a good kid with a very bad life. They took him in because he saw the kid got potential.

 

Junmyeon: Fuck man, too dramatic, too tragic. Poor kid. Is there any co-relation between him and any of the Bang’s?

 

Minseok: Mrs. Bang was his piano teacher when he lived with the sort of cult family. So he knew her in a way and Yongguk also testified that he recognized the kid.

 

Junmyeon: Oh shit. Any bad blood?

 

Minseok: No, I don't think so. Just a piano teacher. Nothing much. But the people at the church fucking hate the kid, they raped him to purify him so I don't know man. Not a religious person I am. So, I pass.

 

Junmyeon: Anything else?

 

Minseok: The monks knew his story from A to Z and they said the boy will never kill a soul. He was out to help a grandma few blocks away from the temple. He went there almost every week. To clean up the grandma's garden. Grandma testified him as a good boy. And oh, in order to reach the grandma's house, he will have to cross path with Bang’s family house. It's the...uhm route to go there.

 

Junmyeon: And going back late at night?

 

Minseok: That's the problem. Working end around 18:00 pm and he went back to the temple at 23:00 pm. No one knows what he did and where he went to during that time. Samsung-dong a very quiet neighbourhood so its very hard to ask around.

 

Junmyeon: So I have to send the file?

 

Minseok: To the prosecution? Yes.

 

Junmyeon: There's nothing else to do huh?

 

Minseok: There is- but we have to wait from the dusting side. His fingerprint, his thumb to be exact, was found at the crime side.

 

(Taehyung walks in while singing ‘Good Boy’)

 

Taehyung: Sorry to interrupt, but Police Guy, you'll have to leave now. Visiting hour has come to an end!

 

Minseok: Oh Tae, one day your voice going to destroy my brain.

 

Taehyung: Exaggerate.

 

Junmyeon: Anyways, thanks for the information. Very and quite helpful.

 

Taehyung: Please don't be in between with our friend. He needs an absolute answer.

 

Minseok: Shut up Tae. And Junmyeon, we will update if we have stuffs to update, okay?

 

Junmyeon: (nods his head) Thanks...

 

(Junmyeon left the scene)

 

Minseok: What do you want to talk about?

 

Taehyung: That kid...  He's not the only one.

 

Minseok: The fuck?

 

Taehyung: Yoongi met with Jongdae, your fucking crush from the branch number 7, remember? Jongdae said its a group thingy. 35% maybe, that kid is just an innocent bystander or, he knew that the killing going to happen and he was there to manipulate the investigation. So, when prosecutors take over the case, the boy will surely be acquitted.

 

Minseok: Fuck? Proof?

 

Taehyung: Shit things people that need money do. Its an underground newly invented idea.

 

Minseok: Possibility of him belonged to that idea?

 

Taehyung: Less than 10%. He used to help around the pub owned by that...group. so, Yoongi just informed that, only. Or Yoongi also said that... that Sehun kid... well, Seokjin knew him so you got what I mean.

 

Minseok: Fuck-

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Seoul Police Head Quarters;**

 

 

 

 

Namjoon: Sir, you know we can't do that.

 

Head Chief: Do I look like I care? My reputation is at stake, Namjoon! I don't want to bear the burden.

 

Namjoon: This is your burden, your position cane with the greatest deal of responsibility. The actual killer still out there, waiting to kill another person. If we captured the wrong person, you should know who'll bear the full responsibility over it.

 

Head Chief: Press needs the answer!

 

Namjoon: Let them write whatever they want. We have our own principles, we are police officers for reasons sir!

 

Head Chief: So what's your idea? I can't think straight right now.

 

Namjoon: I'll ask Jungkook to request in chamber for an extension of time to investigate. We received 7 days prior to our previous application and I'm pretty sure the judge will be kind enough to at least give us another 7 days to find a solid proof.

 

Head Chief: So I have to listen to those stupid writer's words and article and news for another 7 days? (Hit the table and facial expression shows the maximum level of frustration)

 

Namjoon: You have to trust our team, well... Yoongi’s team to be exact. Have some faith on them, they always complete their job within the time frame.

 

Head Chief: I'll let you take over the case and I trust your capability Namjoon. Go and work with Junmyeon. I think by now he already had a misconception about how I deal with stuffs.

 

Namjoon: Sir, don't worry. Everyone makes mistake and its good that you realized yours.

 

Head Chief: That's why I am your father, shithead.

(Namjoon just laughed)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**K’s corporation, COEX building, Gyeonggi-do;**

 

 

 

 

Hoseok: Really?

 

Seokjin: Yes, idiot. I think I knew that kid.

 

Baekhyun: His face, the one we met at the church, remember?

 

Chanyeol: Hey, that place called temple, you silly. (Hit Baekhyun’s head)

 

Baekhyun: Shut up! But he worked ‘there’, isn't he?

 

Seokjin: He didn't, just helped around.

 

Hoseok: Yongguk busted us once. Maybe Sehun wanted to revenge?

 

Seokjin: For what reason? I never ask my man to ‘threaten’ anyone. Not the police officers, of course.

 

Chanyeol: You paid Narcotics some good shit amount of money, they should know their standing by now.

 

Baekhyun: I don't care about that, we can just pay more. But the question is, petty polices keep bugging us with questions. I think, they thought we had something to do with this.

 

Hoseok: Nah, Yongguk a good lad. He declined bribe so I see no point of people trying to disturb with his life.

 

Seokjin: He busted us twice but I admit it was our fault. The dealers were too stupid that day. Even I would handcuff them if I saw how stupid they acted.

 

Baekhyun: But Seokjin, the underground wanted to know about ‘their matter’. Should they continue with their current job or...?

 

Seokjin: What do you think Chanyeol? That's your department. I'll let you decide it on your own.

 

Chanyeol: Shit, you just shifted the burden. Hmm, only 3 bodies left to dispose so I see no problem with that. I'll ask Jimin to stop with the ‘production’ for time being and maybe... Kyungsoo should return to his position.

 

Baekhyun: I Don't want to work with him again- He's going to kill me for real If I ever make any mistake while dealing with our ‘flowery’ service.

 

Hoseok: Just bear with him for a while or you work with Seokjin.

 

Baekhyun: No, thanks. You do your job, Kyungsoo is much better than... Seokjin. I'm sorry!

 

Seokjin: I don't bite.

 

Chanyeol: Well, you skin them alive, boo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Katty Meow Cat Cafe, Apgujeong-dong;**

 

 

 

Jimin: Hyung, we received new order!

 

Kyungsoo: Where?

 

Jimin: Hmm- Roasted meat to be sent to Yellow river for annual camping and they asked us to stop with the production of our Katty mannequin.

 

Kyungsoo: Hmm- did the Cicadas started to inspect us again?

 

Jimin: Probably! And Seokjin hyung says you going back to the office. Woah! I JUST REALIZED YOU'LL MEET WITH YOUR EVERLASTING ENEMY AGAIN!

 

Kyungsoo: Jimin, calm down. Seokjin’s direct order?

 

Jimin: Yes truly, one and only KSJ. Hoseok fax me the details and the ‘order’ too.

 

Kyungsoo: I'll let the other workers to work as usual. Underground cafe will be closed for time being then.

 

Jimin: Uhhhh- So I can no longer roast any meat? This is so disappointing!

 

Kyungsoo: Only for a while. I'll stop my ‘cello’ performance for a while too then. You should start preparing for the meat, 3 of it. Pack it closely and make sure it safely arrive to its location.

 

Jimin: No worries, hyung! TRUST ME!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seoul Hospital;**

 

 

 

Yongguk: So that's all?

 

Yixing: Yes, 5 stabs each body and second degree burnt mark on their neck.

 

Yongguk: Fingerprints?

 

Yixing: Yoongi received them already. Junmyeon looks like a mess living in between the suit up guys somehow.

 

Yongguk: He surely is, how's Himchan doing?

 

Yixing: Still unconscious, the drug seems pretty strong. He probably will be knocked for another few more days.

 

Yongguk: Don't tell him anything. I will tell him on my own.

 

Yixing: Sure. How are you?

 

Yongguk: Huh?

 

Yixing: Don't huh me, I'm a doctor for reason. I read people's mind lately.

 

Yongguk: When I saw that kid, of course I feel like killing him but... part of me saying that he's not the one. Daehyun and Youngjae, the kids next door were terrified about seeing the body.

 

Yixing: Have you text Junghoon? Your brother in Canada?

 

Yongguk: I will text him once he's done with his finals. Its his final year, can't lose more than what already...

 

Yixing: Tell Himchan, share the burden. Tell Junghoon, fix whatever need to be fixed. I know you're fucking strong, but you ain't Captain Murica.

 

Yongguk: Shut up.

 

Yixing: I will, when you start sharing.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
